


Far from Silent

by the stormpilot sessions (yffL_H)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffL_H/pseuds/the%20stormpilot%20sessions
Summary: #session one





	Far from Silent

**Far from Silent**

After spending nights lying by the bed, FN-2187, I mean Finn is finally roaming and wandering about, his eyes taking in all the beauty that is this planet. The trees that formed a maze of doubts, the river that reflected the millions of stars in the sky above and the wind that carries the echoes of his past.

 

_“He should not even be here”_

_“A stormtrooper here?! What a bloody joke. Having him near me, disgust me to my core—”_

_“He’s here”_

_“So? Hope he hears everything.”_

_“Let’s go.”_

_“Yeah yeah. A hero? What a messed up joke.”_

 

Without realising, he tugs on the jacket that Poe gave him. He sits by the tree, wrapping Poe’s jacket around him. He was reminded of the boy that he was, the air wrapped up with the noises of the blues. He felt a shadow cast on him. Finn looked up and thought to himself.

 

_“Seeing you clears the blues away”_

 

Poe standing there, beneath the night sky, by moonlight bay. He said nothing but he pulled Finn close and embraced him with a hug. And with that, Poe blocked off all the noises that had haunted Finn.

 

_“You want to hear a joke?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Why didn’t the rabbits get invited to the birthday party?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because the birthday girl had a carrot cake for her birthday.”_

_Both of them remained silent but broke it with the sounds of their laughter._

_“What?! Did you made that up?”_

_“BB-8 told it to me.”_

_Finn trying to hide his grin and smile._

_“Sorry BB-8, but that was a bad joke.”_

_“Yeah.”_

 

Finn looked as Poe’s eyes got all crinkly at the sides complimented with the giant smile he made, causing Finn to keep smiling. But with that, he got reminded of the need to control and deny this emotion from his past as he was overcome by this moment of joy. Poe’s eyes witnessed the sadness and doubt that loomed over Finn.

 

_“I’m sorry. They were just jerks”_

_“You heard?”_

_“Yeah. I’m sorry.”_

_“All I ever will be is a stormtrooper. A soldier of the First Order. A being of the dark side. And nothing else.”_

_“But that’s—”_

_“ I hear them every day. In the morning, in the dead of the night. I just want to mute it…tear it down…silence it. I’m FN-2187, not Finn. I know who FN-2187 is but not Finn.”_

_“I don’t know what to say.”_

_“It’s okay.”_

 

There was nothing to do, nothing Poe could think off to say until he saw the stars tonight. The very things that reminded him of Finn. Not FN-2187 but Finn, the man who saved him, a hero in his heart. Poe smiled as he looked back down on Finn.

 

_“Finn. Do you mind keeping me company tonight by watching the stars?”_

 

Both of them just sat by the tree, Poe resting his head on Finn’s shoulder, looking up to the stars. No words were exchanged, there was just nothing but that was somehow everything.

**-Love, LH**

 


End file.
